The Flame Familiar vs the Freezing Mage
Chapter 59 Thomas and Hayley ran from the area Luke and Cole's battle had been taking place. "Do you think Luke can take him?" asked Hayley. "Of course," said Thomas. "If he could beat Nether and Dead Skull, these guys should be a piece of cake. Besides, Luke's a Third Generation Dragon Slayer now and his Second Origin's been unlocked." "Right, sometimes I forget how powerful the Quasars are." Suddenly ice grabbed Thomas's feet. He was frozen to the ground. "Hayley wait!" A wall went between them, cutting them off from each other. "Hayley!" "Well then, looks like I've caught the Familiar Mage," said an incredibly skinny man on a pillar of ice. He talked in a calm, nonchalant manner"Lela will get the other one." "Who are you?" asked Thomas. "Who's Lela?" "That's on a need to know basis, and right now you don't need to know. But I will tell you my name. I'm Nicholas Frost, top mage of the guild Warlock Fist. It's common courtesy for us Warlock Fist mages to introduce ourselves before we kill our opponent. I've already introduced myself to three of your fellow Black Void mages." Thomas gritted his teeth. "You killed them?" "Frozen solid, if you wanted to save them you would've had to thaw them about... ten minutes ago." Thomas slapped a blood soaked piece of paper on his arm, which was absorbed into his body. "I'll kill you!" "Aren't you overreacting a little?" "Blaze Kick!" Thomas leaped towards Nicholas, his leg prepared to strike. Nicholas caught his attack easily. "Freezer." Ice began covering Thomas's leg. It didn't just freeze the clothes and skin, it even froze his fire. "What the hell?" The ice continued to travel up Thomas's leg. "Very few have the power to make Hell freeze over," said Nicholas, "I am one of those few." Thomas wrestled his leg away and jumped back. He cradled his leg in pain, trying to recover. A burning sensation filled it all. He had received frostbite. "I'd amputate that leg if I were you. The frostbite will kill you." Thomas ignited his leg, melting the ice, allowing blood to flow freely through it again. "I think I'll be fine." Fire collected in his mouth. "Blazing Inferno!" A giant column of flames was blasted, but Nicholas froze those flames as well. "Wether it be water, air, fire, or even magma, I freeze anything. My magic Hell Freezer, is the strongest form of Ice Magic there is. Nothing can avoid being frozen." "I guess I'll turn up the heat!" He took another blood soaked piece of paper and absorbed it into his body. "I summon the familiar of wind: Mercury! Mercury Blaze Combo!" Strong flames, increased by the power of Mercury's winds, poured off of his body. "I heard that the last time you tried to use that you immediately passed out after defeating your enemy," stated Nicholas. "But it's still useless." He touched the air, freezing small portions of it in the shape of senbon. "Icicle Senbon!" He threw them at Thomas. "Flamethrower!" He melted the senbon on their way to him melting them back into air. "I can't get too close or else you'll freeze me. So I guess the only way to beat you is from a range." He held out his arms. "Scorching Vortex!" He spun his arms in a circle creating a tornado like flame and threw it at Nicholas. "What did I tell you?" said Nicholas. He reached out to it and it froze upon contact with his hand. "It doesn't matter what it is, if it touches me it will freeze. You can't win!" He threw the frozen flame back at Thomas. He tried to melt it, but it was too large, and cold. He jumped out of the way just in time, but it shattered upon hitting the ground. A few pieces of it touch him, burning his skin. Thomas screamed in agony. "The power to make Hell freeze over. I have it."